staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 grudnia 1992
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 11.20 Dzieci to lubią - przepisy kulinarne 11.30 Sevilla '92 - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 - 16.00 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Bonjour. Ca va? (12) - język francuski dla początkujących 12.45 "Świątynie przyrody" "Corbett - na szlaku tygrysa" - film prod. francuskiej (wersja oryginalna) 13.15 Alles Gute (14) - język niemiecki dla początkujących 13.45 Oblicza Austrii - film dok. prod. niemieckiej (wersja oryginalna) 14.15 In Italiano (14) - język włoski dla początkujących 14.30 Welcome to English (14) - język angielski dla początkujących 15.00 "Alf" - film prod. USA w wersji oryginalnej 15.30 Prezentuje: Wymiana międzynarodowa Wymiana młodzieży polskiej i niemieckiej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Luz - program nastolatków i "Dzieci z mąki" - I część filmu 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Alf - serial kom. USA (wersja z lektorem) 17.50 W kinie na kasecie 18.10 Magazynio - program satyryczny 18.20 Nasi obok nas - magazyn kresowy 18.45 Czy po drodze nam z EWG? 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TP 20.30 Teatr Telewizji - Witold Gombrowicz "Ślub" 23.30 Wiadomości 23.35 Pogranicze w ogniu (odc. 15) - serial 0.35 Program na jutro 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (15) - serial prod. francusko--japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Hobby 10.00 Język angielski (40) 10.10 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport: Kolce - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 16.55 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (15) - powt. 17.20 Przegląd kronik fIlmowych 17.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial USA (powt.) 19.00 "Mr Root podbija Europę" (3) - serial prod. angielskiej 20.00 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (15) - serial komediowy prod. USA 20.30 Ballada podziemna - wido- wisko dokumentalno-muzyczne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Bez znieczulenia - program Wiesława Walendziaka 22.00 Portret kompozytorki: Renata Kunkei 23.00 Maraton trzeźwości: Świat po drugiej stronie muru - reportaż Ewy Cendrowskiej 24.00 Panorama left|thumb|70px 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Buldożer 17.00 Zaklęty Dwór „Nocny trop" - serial TP 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Ulisses 31 - serial animowany 18.55 Candid Camera 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 Jan Krzysztof Bielecki w „Trójce" 21.15 Das Boot - serial prod. ameryk. -niemieckiej 22.10 Panorama 22.15 Program na wtorek thumb|left|70px 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 8.55 Playabout — serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Inny świat — serial 16.15 Santa Barbara — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 18.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Więzy rodzinne — serial 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose — serial 21.00 Nagrody za najlepszą reklamę '92 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf thumb|left|70px 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Kristiane Backer 13.00 Program Simone 15.00 Muzyka soulowa i hadrockowa 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — informacje muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night — info. muz. wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Angielska lista przebojów 20.00 Historia kariery Bruce'a Springsteena 21.00 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą thumb|left|70px 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni — serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne — teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny — serial 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial 15.00 Quincy — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? (1/171) — serial komediowy USA 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn 18.15 Gwizdek ekstra: Piłkarski Puchar Europy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Columbo — serial 21.45 Quincy — serial 22.45 Za dziesięć jedenasta — magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Tropikalna gorączka — serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 2.00 Quincy (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach — magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) thumb|left|70px 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Świat zwierząt Droschera (powt.) 9.30 Black — Der schwarze Blitz (powt.) 9.55 Raumschiff Enterprise (powt.) 10.45 Tarzan (powt.) 11.10 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny (powt.) po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das Imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensac. USA 17.05 Idź na całość! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Der Bergdoktor — niem. serial famil. 21.15 Złota parada szlagierów 22.00 Bitte melde Diehl 23.00 Wiadomości 23.05 News and Stories — magazyn 23.50 Uber Riga ein winziger Stern — pomoc dla dzieci z b. republik nadbałtyckich 0.20 Godzina filmowców 0.35 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) thumb|left|70px 5.15 Der Junge vom anderen Stern (powt.) 6.05 Vicki — serial komed. USA 6.25 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.05 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA (powt.) 8.55 Lotterie (powt.) 9.55 Der Stern des Südens (powt.) 11.55 Matlock (powt.) 12.45 Die Reporter (powt.) 13.15 Shortlist — nowości ze świata reklamy 13.30 Agentin mit Herz — serial detek. USA 14.20 Ich, Tom Horn (powt.) 15.55 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.45 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.05 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Inside Out (Wytwrócony na drugą stronę) — ang. niem. film sensac, 1975 22.05 Kein Mord von der Stange (Looker) — film krym. USA, 1981 23.50 Hautnah dabei — serial kanad. 0.45 Wiadomości 0.55 Hammelt (powt.) 2.35 Wiadomości 2.45 Święty (powt.) 3.30 Wiadomości 3.40 Tausend Mellon Staub (powt.) thumb|left|70px 6.30 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 6.55 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 9.25 Obok nas — serial 9.50 Wieczorny zmierzch — serial (odc. ost.) 10.15 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.50 Hoop oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — mag. regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.15 Wildcat 16.40 Igranie z ogniem 17.05 Obok nas (powt.) 17.30 Wieczorny zmierzch (powt. odc. ost.) 18.00 Broń prawa 18.50 Wiadomości 19.00 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.30 Hoop oder Top — teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol — serial 21.05 Too Young to Die (Za młoda, aby umrzeć) — film fab. USA, 1990 22.45 Walka z mafią — serial 23.35 Le Juge et L'Asaassin (Sędzia i morderca) — franc. film fab. 1975 1.45 Wiadomości (w języku angielskim) 2.15 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego — serial 2.40 Love or Money (Miłość lub pieniądze) — film fab. USA (powt.) 4.15 Walka z mafią (powt.) 5.00 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego (powt.) 5.25 Nocny patrol (powt.) 6.10 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Futbol amerykański — przegląd tygodnia 9.00 Grand Prix Audi 10.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 14.30 Golf PGA, zawody w Tarpon Springs, Floryda 16.30 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 17.00 IHRA Drag Racing 17.30 Piłka nożna w Europie 19.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL 21.30 Piłka nożna w Brazylii, Liga Sao, Paulo, półfinał 22.30 Eurogole 23.30 Kręgle PBA w Beaumont, Teksas 0.30 Breaks Snooker Chalenge 1.30 Revs — brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych thumb|left|70px 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa — retransmisja 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 13.00 Euroscores — magazyn rezultatów tygodnia 13.30 Eurofun — magazyn 14.00 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa — retransmisja 15.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie, Puchar Świata — fragmenty 17.00 Historia piłki nożnej 18.00 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa — fragmenty 21.00 Eurofun — magazyn 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — aktualności 22.00 Eurogole — mag. piłkarski 23.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu